


Все, что у нас есть

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: И на Кольце бывают аварии.Постчетвертый сезон.





	Все, что у нас есть

**Author's Note:**

> Технический обоснуй умер от недостатка знаний и переизбытка самоуверенности автора

Голубой столбик медленно полз вниз. По идее, он полз так медленно, что его движение не могло быть заметно, но когда сидишь, неотрывно глядя на единственный работающий индикатор в отсеке, все же просто чувствуешь кожей, как столбик падает. Вместе с уровнем кислорода в этом отсеке. В этом герметично закупоренном и почти отрезанном от остального Кольца отсеке. Из которого нет выхода ни через двери, ни по вентиляции, ни под переборками в полу. В который никто не сможет войти, потому что подход к этому отсеку перебит прямым попаданием какого-то обломка астероида. Пока он к ним летел, Рейвен успела определить — откуда и с какой скоростью он летит и куда попадет, тоже вычислила очень точно, вычислила даже, что удар не сместит их с орбиты. К сожалению, управлять Кольцом оставшимися двигателями настолько, чтобы вовсе избежать столкновения, было невозможно, но как компенсировать толчок Рейвен тоже вычислила. Единственное, чего она не вычислила — что в последний момент обнаружит, проверяя документацию (до чего раньше у нее не доходили руки), последний законсервированный блок управления внутренней связью. Быстрая удаленная проверка показала, что блок исправен, но будет ли он исправен после попадания обломка, вычислить было невозможно. И можно ли будет потом попасть в то помещение, чтобы его забрать, тоже не поддавалось вычислениям. Как и то, что у них найдется один умник, решивший, что успеет дойти, забрать и вернуться. И что за этим умником непременно пойдет его непрошеный телохранитель. И что они не успеют.

Сейчас Рейвен пыталась восстановить хотя бы подачу кислорода в отрезанный отсек — но поврежденный участок воздуховода можно было только заменить полностью, и никакой из обходных путей на этот раз не работал. А запчасти к ним на Кольцо последний раз подвозили лет сто назад. И те забрали отсоединившиеся станции. Хорошо было то, что связь в виде рации у них осталась, что кабель электропитания не был перебит, и что автономная система обогрева в отрезанном секторе все еще функционировала. Хорошо было и то, что Мерфи с Монти и девочками не могли сидеть на месте и уже рылись в завалах Кольца в поисках деталей-инструментов-хоть чего-то, что могло бы помочь. Пока они пытались что-нибудь сделать, надежда оставалась. Как всегда.

— У нас есть еще минут сорок, — повышенно бодро сказала рация голосом Рейвен. — Мы справимся. Вы, главное, сидите тихо и старайтесь не нервничать, чтобы потребление кислорода....

— И дышать через раз, да. Мы постараемся, — так же бодро перебил ее Беллами и отвернулся от индикатора с синим столбиком. — Спасибо, Рейвен. Свисти, если что изменится. Не бойся нас разбудить. Конец связи.

Рейвен не сдастся. До последнего. Что ж, зато эти сорок минут она проведет в работе, и ей некогда будет психовать. Чего не скажешь о них с Эхо. Беллами, не глядя на свою подругу по несчастью, положил рацию на выступ в стене, огляделся и не нашел ничего лучше просто пола у той стены, куда и уселся. Противно ныло ушибленное колено и саднило ободранные руки, но все это было ерундой, сидеть и ждать смер... то есть, спасения не мешало. Отсюда, с пола, не было видно чертова прибора с показаниями уровня кислорода, зато в уцелевший иллюминатор можно было наблюдать нежилую часть Кольца и кусок неба с равнодушными немигающими огоньками.

— Раньше я думал, что светлячки похожи на звезды в иллюминаторе Ковчега, — сказал он в пространство.

— А теперь? — Эхо тоже на него не смотрела. Стояла у наглухо замурованной двери и пыталась что-то разглядеть в стекло. Снаружи коридор выгнуло так, что за стеклом был только покореженный металл, но азгедка упорно всматривалась в темноту. Беллами знал — ничего она там не ищет, просто не хочет, чтобы он видел, как ей не по себе. Она однажды уже умирала от недостатка кислорода, и знала, чего ждать.

— А теперь я думаю, что звезды — это такие застывшие светлячки.

— И в чем разница?

Беллами не ответил. В чем разница... в том, что он всю жизнь провел в космосе. И сейчас должен бы чувствовать, что вернулся домой. А он видит светлячков на черном пологе неба, и в груди режет от того, что той Земли, которую он успел узнать, больше нет. Джаспер тогда сказал «эта кошмарная прекрасная планета». Кошмарным было это Кольцо. А планета внизу была прекрасна, даже объятая Первородным Пламенем. И лет через пять вернутся и светлячки, и не ядовитый дождь, и зеленые леса, и чистый воздух. Должны вернуться.

— Рейвен сказала — сорок минут. — Ровный голос Эхо перебил его дурацкие мысли о несбыточном и заставил все-таки посмотреть на нее, встретиться с темным серьезным взглядом. — Что они могут успеть за сорок минут?

Беллами задумался.

— Теоретически, — медленно произнес он, вспоминая все, что успела натрещать Рейвен в первые минуты после катастрофы, — если бы они умудрились восстановить вентиляцию, появилось бы достаточно времени на то, чтобы придумать, как нас отсюда вытащить. Для нас удачно вышло, что силовой кабель не поврежден, и система обогрева все еще работает. Мы не замерзнем, а без еды и воды человек может протянуть минимум неделю. А то и больше, если повезет.

Эхо нахмурилась, отошла от двери, чуть прихрамывая, методично расчистила себе место и опустилась на пол напротив Беллами.

— Я видела, как Рейвен работала с воздуховодами. Это было... не быстро.

— Сорок минут — долго, — сказал Беллами с убеждением, которого не чувствовал. — Если они найдут, чем заменить перебитый участок...

— ...Если скафандр не был поврежден при ударе, если Рейвен сможет быстро выбраться в космос из такого же завала, как у нас, — Эхо кивнула на двери. Все-таки она там что-то высматривала на самом деле, а не пряталась от глаз Беллами. — Если все пройдет гладко и быстро, а не как когда она восстанавливала вентиляцию в третьем жилом отсеке...

«Вот ведь нахваталась знаний», — недовольно подумалось Беллами. Плохо знать слишком много. Для надежды остается маловато места. Как и у него.

Эхо была права во всем. Это понимал и Беллами, и Рейвен, и ребята наверняка тоже — во всяком случае, Монти. Да и Мерфи не дурак.

— Восемьдесят минут дольше сорока. Это получится целый час и еще двадцать минут. Да?

Девочки с поверхности плохо ориентировались в часах и минутах. Всю жизнь для них часами служили солнце и луна, а все это «в одном часе шестьдесят минут, в минуте шестьдесят секунд» было для них сложно. Хорошо еще, с математикой на уровне умножить-вычесть было вполне пристойно у обеих, хоть не с нуля пришлось все объяснять. По крайней мере с восемьюдесятью минутами она не ошиблась.

— Верно, — невольно улыбнулся Беллами. — А говоришь, что ни на что не способна. Пару месяцев назад ты часы впервые увидела. С математикой и временем у тебя все на высоте!

Эхо невесело усмехнулась, и вдруг до него дошло, что вопрос был странным.

— А ты это к чему?

Она пожала плечами.

— С физикой у меня тоже теперь неплохо. Во всяком случае, я понимаю, что если этого воздуха двоим хватит на пять минут, то одному — на десять. И если бы меня тут не было, то ты смог бы продержаться целый час и двадцать минут.

— Час и пятнадцать минут. Или даже десять, — не удержался Беллами и протянул руку с требовательно раскрытой ладонью к Эхо. — Потому что вообще осталось уже меньше сорока минут. Только мы это даже обсуждать не будем. Отдай нож. И лучше отдай сама, потому что если сейчас мы начнем драться, то потребление кислорода...

— Возрастет, я помню. — Она достала нож откуда-то из складок куртки и вложила рукоять в его пальцы. — Ты же не думаешь, что я могу сделать это только ножом? Меня научили использовать как оружие все, что подворачивается под руку.

В выкрученном почти наизнанку отсеке под руку могло подвернуться что угодно. Беллами быстро окинул взглядом мешанину металла и пластика, оценил обстановку и упрямо засунул азгедский кинжал за пояс сбоку.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— И кто мне запретит?

— Здесь нет королей и королев, никто не может тебе запретить распоряжаться самой собой. Но я тебя прошу этого не делать, — Беллами старался говорить спокойно, как и Эхо, но получалось плохо. Потому что она-то действительно была спокойна. Как человек, который уже принял решение. Он знал такое спокойствие. Когда все уже ясно, нет никаких сомнений, когда имеешь четкий план действий и знаешь, что пути для отступления нет и терять тебе нечего, то волноваться попросту не о чем.

Эхо была так спокойна впервые с тех пор, как они поднялись на Кольцо. И это его беспокоило.

— Не говори, что боишься трупов, — усмехнулась она. — И не говори, что выжить должны все. Потому что выжить должен тот, кто нужен. А тот, кто неважен, должен сделать все, чтобы выжил тот, кто нужнее.

Беллами передернуло. Снова выбирать, кому жить, кому умереть, кто важен, а кто бесполезен? Нет, он этим больше не занимается. Хватит с него жребиев, списков, сложных решений и чужих смертей.

— Здесь нет никого, кто важнее или нет, — решительно сказал он. — Они там выживут без нас обоих. Джон правильно сказал мне в самом начале: здесь не с кем драться, некого и не от кого защищать. Тут некуда вести армии. Тут все работает и без меня. Мы с тобой в космосе в равном положении тяговой силы — наши мускулы, вот что в нас самое полезное сейчас. А их всегда можно заменить другими мускулами...

Темные глаза расширились — Эхо не ожидала это услышать.

— Ты — наш Командир, — сказала она с таким изумлением, что у Беллами неуместно и глупо вспыхнули щеки от смущения. Она и правда так думала. А еще... она сказала «наш». Не «их». Она никогда не говорила так раньше. Для нее всегда было «я» и «вы». — Ты нужен всем! Лидер и не должен быть жрецом, целителем или механиком. Лидер должен быть... тем, кто ведет. Тем, кто всегда впереди. Тем, кто всегда знает, что делать и как. Это тот, кто держит все в своих руках, кто вдохновляет всех. Это ты.

Слов в ответ не находилось. Нет, он знал, что все со всеми сомнениями и предложениями приходили к нему, потому что кто-то должен был сказать последнее слово и принять решение. Но с тем же успехом они могли приходить и к Монти, например.

— Я не знаю, что такое... майкр... микросхемы, Беллами. Я не умею чинить генераторы и восстанавливать воздуховоды. Но я хорошо разбираюсь в людях и их значении для общины. — Эхо устроилась поудобнее, но он видел, как ее цепкий взгляд скользит по бардаку вокруг: она все-таки ищет то, чем сможет заменить нож. — Рейвен очень умна. Она — ваше знание, ваш главный мастер. Но она не умеет строить стратегию. Она знает, как себя поведет двигатель, сколько времени нужно для восстановления фермы водорослей, но она не сумеет решить, что делать, если Харпер снова захочет умереть, например, и у Монти не получится снова вернуть ей желание жить.

Можно подумать, будто он знает, что можно сделать в этом случае! Нет, понятно, что любому из них может стать хреново, и не всегда даже лучшие друзья и любимые смогут что-то изменить, но Харпер... если дать ей цель, если донести, что без нее они не выживут, если дать ей понять, что от нее зависит не только Монти, но и все они — она справится, никакая апатия не возьмет Стража, который отвечает за своих людей. А еще у нее теперь есть Эмори, у девчонок обязательно должны быть подруги, которые стремятся выжить сами и могут донести свое жизнелюбие до кого угодно...

Эхо, молча наблюдавшая за ним, усмехнулась:

— Видишь, а ты уже почти решил, что будешь делать. — Она потянулась к завалу, Беллами не глядя легонько стукнул ее по руке, а ногой отбил в сторону металлический прут, который она явно присмотрела. Эхо хмыкнула, убрала руку и продолжила: — Монти очень добрый. Умный, добрый, мягкий... Он может быть и жестким, когда надо, и чувствует, когда нужно таким стать. Но он никогда не сможет взять на себя ответственность за других людей. Он не сможет решить, где людям спать, что есть, когда отдыхать, а когда воевать. Он не воин, не предводитель, не стратег.

Да, конечно. Не воин. Только это именно он выстрелил, спасая Октавию от верной смерти. В собственную мать. Не воин, так. Погулять вышел.

— Мерфи умный. И не зря ты его используешь, как советника. Он понимает стратегию и тактику, и он способен заботиться о людях... Но в нем нет желания вести за собой, которое должно быть у лидера, нет притяжения, которое для этого необходимо. Он может, но не хочет. А лидер не может не хотеть. Он вообще об этом не задумывается — он просто ведет и люди просто идут за ним. Как они всегда шли за тобой... — Эхо задумалась на мгновение, мотнула головой, точно стряхивая что-то, и закончила: — Эмори — одиночка, которую случайно прибило к стае. Харпер — ведомая, она не способна быть лидером. Тут даже нечего обсуждать.

— А ты? — Беллами пресек попытку Эхо вытянуть из кучи справа металлическую струну — он прекрасно понимал, что в умелых руках шпиона-убийцы этой штукой можно и горло перерезать, даже самому себе, была бы сила воли достаточной. Для этого пресечения ему пришлось переместиться ближе, придавив ее руку своей к полу.

— Я могу повести воинов в бой, — кивнула она, не выдергивая руки. — Я могу составить план и уничтожить вражескую крепость. Я могу... как это говорит Мерфи... могу «построить» всех и заставить делать то, что мне нужно. Но я не умею видеть жизнь общины вперед на года. Я не понимаю, как живут обычные люди, потому что никогда ими не интересовалась. И я не умею заботиться о них и любить. Как ты.

Эхо вывернулась из его хватки и устроилась снова в паре шагов поодаль.

— А я думал, любовь — это слабость, — не удержался Беллами. Эхо никогда не говорила так, это были слова Лексы, которыми та дурила голову Кларк, но очень уж кстати пришлось.

— Да, если она затапливает разум. Но ты...

— У меня вообще нет разума. Зато очень большое сердце, — зло перебил он. Подобными словами уже Кларк дурила голову ему, и теперь он услышал тень этих слов в речи Эхо, чего никак не ожидал. — И пользы от него никакой. Я любил Кларк, я люблю Октавию — и как это им помогло?

— Вернешься — и спросишь, — жестко ответила Эхо. — Но вот Рейвен и я живы именно потому, что у тебя большое сердце. А сейчас ты можешь умереть, хотя должен выжить, — потому же.

Наверное, у него изменилось лицо, потому что она вздохнула, перестала оглядываться в поисках орудия самоубийства, полностью развернулась к нему и неожиданно мягко пояснила:

— Твое сердце мешает тебе меня отпустить. А ты должен. Потому что там, — она кивнула в сторону дверей, — есть люди, которым ты нужен. А я им нужна гораздо меньше. Ты сам сказал — мускулы всегда можно заменить. И если бы ты сейчас решал рассудком, а не сердцем, ты бы со мной согласился.

Беллами упрямо мотнул головой.

— Пока мы тут друг друга уговаривали, прошло не меньше половины всего времени. Нет смысла из-за лишнего получаса...

— Во всем есть смысл! — вдруг крикнула она. — Я не могу позволить тебе умереть, не сделав все возможное, чтобы спасти! Я должна!

Беллами снова увидел то, что потрясло его в лаборатории, когда он нашел Эхо за секунду до ее ритуального самоубийства. Он увидел растерянность и отчаяние в ее глазах — то, чего, как ему когда-то казалось, эта суровая бессердечная валькирия была лишена.

— Я уже не спасла мою королеву. Я не смогла спасти моего короля. Я не смогла спасти свой клан. Все, чему я служила, мертво. — С каждым «я не» голос Эхо делался все тише, шелестел, как пластиковые полоски-индикаторы на решетке вентиляции. — У меня остался только ты, мой Командир. И только одна попытка спасти тебя. Позволь мне не потерять смысл моего существования снова.

Хорошенький смысл существования. Ну уж нет.

— Ты его не потеряешь, — сказал он вслух и потянулся за рацией. — А сейчас ты нужна мне живой, ясно?

Он еще не придумал, что сказать Эхо дальше, кроме того, что было само собой очевидным и уже сказалось, но если они хотели протянуть подольше, им стоило перестать так истерить, сжирая кислород на свои нервы, а что могло успокоить шпиона-телохранителя лучше, чем команда «сейчас ты мне понадобишься, жди»? Чтобы потянуть время и заодно прояснить обстановку он и схватился за рацию. Взгляд упал на дурацкий индикатор. Оставалось полчаса.

Рейвен отозвалась сразу, словно ждала и просто не решалась нажать кнопку вызова сама:

— Я здесь, Белл.

— Чем порадуешь?

— Мы готовим выход в космос. Надеюсь, простишь, что без дополнительного согласования с тобой. Ребята расчищают коридор перед промежуточным шлюзом — я готова начать молиться тому, кто пронес этот осколок ровно между вами и переходным шлюзом, потому что следующий слишком далеко от вас и мы потеряли бы куда больше секторов... Потом кому-то надо будет пройти метров пятнадцать по вскрытому переходу, найти место разрыва воздуховода, ближайший неповрежденный стык, отделить пробитую часть, закрепить замену, дойти до края, пробраться к вам с запасным куском, найти стык, отвинтить, привинтить, загерметизировать... и тогда посмотрим.

Беллами прикрыл глаза. Эхо была права — это сложнее, чем восстанавливать вентиляцию в жилых отсеках. Тот, кто пойдет в скафандре, должен будет действовать очень быстро и понимая, что делает. Лучше бы если это была сама Рейвен или, на худой конец, Монти.

— Я бы отправила Монти, — отзываясь на его мысль, сказала та. — Но он нужен у панели управления шлюзом. Там все на соплях, если что-то слетит, только он или я сможем быстро отреагировать и наладить. А я восстанавливаю орбиту, автоматике не доверяю. Я не могу уйти. Харпер или Мерфи. Мы думаем.

— Не спешите, — лучше пусть долго готовятся, но потом быстро сделают, чем второпях испортят все в процессе. — У вас не так много попыток...

— Одна. Лишний неповрежденный кусок воздуховода нужной длины мы смогли найти только один, и тот извлекли из рабочей системы, не спрашивай, потом разберемся. Если его повредить, мы не сможем сделать больше ничего за оставшееся время.

— Спасибо. Сообщи, когда начнете. — Хватит отвлекать Рейвен. — До связи.

Рация умолкла.

— Они не успеют, — убежденно сказала Эхо. — Но если я...

— Нет. И хватит спорить. Успеют. Мы всегда успевали.

Несколько минут они сидели молча. Беллами развлекался тем, что пытался «дышать через раз», экспериментируя с глубиной дыхания и частотой, но каждый раз заканчивалось все тем, что он срывался на глубокий вдох. Эхо молчала, глядя в иллюминатор, явно о чем-то размышляя.

— Харпер не умеет обращаться с той штукой, которая завинчивает винты, — вдруг нарушила она молчание. — У нее дважды срывалась резьба, когда мы пару дней назад ремонтировали переборку, и один раз она чуть руку себе не продырявила. У меня и то лучше получается.

— Значит, пойдет Мерфи, — пожал Беллами плечами. — Или он тебя тоже чем-то не устраивает?

— Скажи Рейвен...

— Эхо, они разберутся. Я им не нужен для того, чтобы решить техническую проблему. Поверь, они справятся и без моего ценного мнения.

— Хочешь доказать, что они в тебе не нуждаются? — понимающе покивала Эхо.

— Тьфу. Хочу сказать, что не буду отвлекать Рейвен для идиотских указаний на тему, в которой она разбирается лучше меня.

— Беллами? — включился динамик, словно Рейвен подслушивала. Беллами воспользовался поводом, чтобы отвести взгляд от укоризненно-серьезных глаз Эхо, и схватил рацию.

— Здесь, говори.

— Мы закончили. Мерфи идет к вам. У нас еще двадцать минут на спокойную работу и сколько вы еще сможете протянуть — на форсмажорную.

— Да ладно. Форс-мажоры — не ко мне, — включился в разговор привычно-саркастичный Мерфи, значит, Рейвен вывела его на общий канал связи. — Я всегда спокоен.

Беллами сам от себя не ожидал, что будет так рад услышать его голос.

— Спасибо, Джон, — искренне сказал он. — Хоть кто-то тут не дергается.

Почему-то показалось, что теперь все точно получится. А если не получится...

— Не бойся, Беллами. Я вас не брошу.

А если не получится, Мерфи будет рядом до конца. И точно не бросит. Как тогда у Фабрики, когда он сказал то же самое.

— Я знаю, — отозвался он, и ответом ему было саркастичное фырканье. — Не буду больше отвлекать, удачи.

Он отключил рацию, положил ее на место и бросил взгляд на индикатор. Двадцать минут.

— Ты веришь, что он справится, — снова утвердительно, не спрашивая, сказала за спиной Эхо. — Ты вообще в него веришь.

— Сейчас кажется, что всегда верил.

— Сейчас?

Беллами поморщился. Ему не нравилось вспоминать первые пару месяцев своего знакомства с Мерфи. Тогда они оба были другими. И оба были дураками, неизвестно — кто больше. Наверное, все-таки Беллами, потому что врал и ему, и себе, и О, и всем вокруг, потому что сам не верил никому и ни в кого. А Джону никогда и не надо было верить, чтобы не лгать и не изворачиваться. Он просто не изворачивался и не лгал.

— Было время, — с усилием сказал Беллами, — когда я убедил себя, что ему верить нельзя. Потому, что мне так было удобнее. А не потому, что так было на самом деле.

— Все могут ошибаться, — задумчиво произнесла Эхо. — Даже Командующая иногда...

— Я не ошибался. Всем тогда просто был нужен кто-то, кого можно во всем обвинить. И мне тоже. И я позволил обвинить его. Убить. Изгнать. Черт, да я сам все это сделал. И потом никак не мог признать, что это было неправильно... было подло.

— Так часто бывает, в любом клане. Просто есть люди, которые всегда во всем виноваты. Они так ведут себя сами, они словно притягивают на себя все подозрения, просто как будто специально для этого созданы...

— Изгоем Джона сделал я, — оборвал он. Мерфи не виноват, что Беллами тогда пошел на поводу у толпы сорвавшихся подростков, сорвался сам, столкнул первые камни тому на голову, и дальше все просто покатилось как лавина с горы. — А он слишком гордый, чтобы пытаться что-то выяснять, объяснять и восстанавливать. А я слишком... слишком боялся потерять то, что у меня было. Джон тогда сказал, что я трус. Он был прав.

— Он не прав. Ты — не трус. Я знаю тебя, Беллами Блейк.

— Ты знаешь меня сейчас, — безжалостно отрезал он. — А тогда я был трус.

— Значит, ты прошел долгий путь наверх, совершая много неправильных шагов, но зато теперь ты больше их не совершишь, а это очень важно для лидера — знать, какие шаги неправильные. И сейчас ты тот, кто нужен всем, — упрямо закончила Эхо, и Беллами захотелось закрыть лицо ладонями, чтобы не видеть ее серьезных глаз. В горле странно першило, будто он вдохнул песчаную пыль, но это было не от волнения или смущения. Дышать становилось тяжелее, как будто на грудь что-то давило.

— Позволить тебе умереть будет неправильным шагом, — вдруг осенило его. — Я в этом уверен. Теперь ты перестанешь искать, чем бы себя грохнуть? Лишние десять минут меня все равно не спасут, так можно, я перестану думать о том, как бы не упустить момент, когда ты перережешь себе горло? Мне бы хотелось чего-нибудь более спокойного и приятного сейчас, чем наблюдать смерть еще одного из своих друзей.

Эхо открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но так и не произнесла ни звука. Темный взгляд теперь был прочно прикован к его лицу.

— Не ты одна не смогла спасти кого-то, за кого отвечала, — сказал он этому взгляду. — Не только ты не сможешь больше это пережить. Поэтому я тебя и прошу — не умирай, ладно?

Вдохи давались заметно труднее. Голова все тяжелела. «Переизбыток углекислого газа, — вспомнил он строку из какого-то учебника, — может быть опаснее недостатка кислорода».

— Я постараюсь, — отозвалась Эхо, и по ее голосу он понял, что ей тоже нехорошо. — Я постараюсь не умереть первой.

После того, что она страстно несла про «я никого не спасла, не могу не спасти тебя», это звучало даже круче, чем «дай я зарежусь, чтоб ты выжил». Просто таки жертва во имя...

— Эй, вы там как? — громко спросила рация голосом Мерфи, и голова Беллами отозвалась приступом боли, как будто его ударили, но он был рад еще раз услышать Джона.

— Пока в порядке, — отозвался он, надавив кнопку. Двигаться становилось тоже проблематично — не то чтобы совсем тяжело, небось не перегрузки при взлете, но по кнопке он попал не с первого раза.

— Я уже рядом. Заканчиваю отсоединять эту рваную трубу. Останется только закрепить новую. Пару минут еще продержитесь?

— А куда мы денемся! — Беллами постарался вложить в эти слова побольше уверенности и беззаботности, которых не испытывал. Мерфи перестал ерничать и говорил серьезно, а для него это было примерно как для Харпер — нервный срыв. Не хватало еще, чтобы он начал психовать в последний момент. Хотя психующий Мерфи явление редкое, но сейчас вполне возможное.

— Угу, я слышу, как радостно ты хрипишь... Все, отвинтил, сейчас подсоединю... Черт!

Рядом вздрогнула Эхо.

— Что у тебя? — включилась Рейвен.

— Упустил. Сейчас поймаю.

— Что упустил?

— Сказал, поймаю! Дальше двадцати трех метров не улетит!

— Он воздуховод упустил, — «успокоил» Беллами Эхо. — Но один конец уже закреплен, так что не потеряет.

Его вдруг стукнуло, и он снова поднял рацию, чуть не выронив ее из уже ставших непослушными пальцев:

— Мерфи, я надеюсь, ты-то на страховке?

— Нет, босс, без твоего непосредственного руководства мы тут резко стали идиотами! — огрызнулся тот. — Сейчас все брошу и поплыву в дальний космос без руля и без ветрил... Поймал. Плыву обратно.

— Ты быстро, — слабо сказала Эхо, но Мерфи ее услышал.

— В редких случаях быстро — лучше чем долго, — отозвался он, слегка задыхаясь. — Главное, не перепутать ваше спасение с сексом. Хотя по ощущениям — я тут с этой трубой совсем уже...

А он снова начал острить. Это хорошо.

Беллами перевел взгляд на индикатор. Тот показывал еще какое-то количество кислорода, но цифры слегка расплывались, и он смог только примерно прикинуть — минут пять. Только это все математика, а задыхаться они будут несколько дольше. Но в глазах уже темнеет, и сердце стучит будто прямо в уши.

— Есть! Включай, Рейвен!

— Циркуляция воздуха запущена, — глухо, как сквозь слой утеплителя, доложила та. — Понадобится еще полторы минуты, чтобы воздуховод заработал на полную мощность... ну и чтобы состав атмосферы у вас там нормализовался, еще несколько минут... но легче станет уже скоро... Белл? Эхо?!

— Эй, вы там оглохли или онемели?! — Это Мерфи, и вот теперь он точно психует. — Не смей подыхать, Блейк, я не для того тут с трубой трахался! Эхо, врежь ему, чтоб очухался!

Беллами и хотел бы ответить, но палец почему-то промахивался мимо кнопки, а когда лег, куда надо — не смог нажать. Голова раскалывалась, в груди давило, а слабость, овладевшая всем телом, казалась непреодолимой. Веки опускались, и на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, уходили все оставшиеся силы. Но все-таки он увидел сквозь наступающую темноту, как медленно, с усилием поднялась рука Эхо, легла сверху на его, и ее палец нажал-таки кнопку связи.

— Спасибо, — так же глухо сказала она. — Мы дождемся. Теперь — дождемся.

Воздуха-то они дождались. А вот всего остального дожидаться пришлось несколько дольше, чем хотелось бы. В принципе, Беллами ничего не имел против того, чтобы просто проспать несколько часов подряд, но наличие в замкнутом помещении не привыкшей к бездействию азгедской воительницы немного напрягало. Когда улеглась эйфория от спасения — от первой его части, — Эхо смогла проявить терпение отставной шпионки, и в течение примерно часа смиренно выслушивала переговоры Рейвен, Монти и Мерфи по рации, куда Беллами периодически вставлял пару слов, на его взгляд, мало что значивших, но непременно обсуждаемых всеми. Потом Рейвен дала отбой и сказала, что им с Монти надо закончить со стабилизацией орбиты Кольца, а после обдумать варианты их спасения и провести какие-то там любимые ею симуляции. Еще час Эхо молча сидела посередине отсека, стараясь не шевелиться, потому что Беллами недвусмысленно заявил, что намерен выспаться хотя бы здесь. Однако все это время он проворочался на импровизированной лежанке, не в силах даже задремать: неподвижная фигура в центре помещения его не то чтобы нервировала — и не в таких условиях спал, — но он никак не мог понять, почему не спит она. Его грызло то ли чувство вины, то ли тревога, то ли ощущение, что после всего, что они тут наговорили, Эхо просто закрепила за собой звание телохранителя и была намерена следовать своим представлениям об этой должности по всей строгости традиций Азгеды. В чем традиции по данному вопросу заключались, Беллами понятия не имел, но быть телом для охранения категорически не хотел в любом случае, а потому раздражение только росло.

Спустя еще четверть часа он не выдержал и сел.

— Ты собираешься дать мне выспаться или будешь издеваться до тех пор, пока мы отсюда не выйдем? — прямо спросил он и тут же пожалел. Тщательно сформулированное ехидство в духе Мерфи вдруг показалось идиотизмом, когда он наткнулся на взгляд Эхо. Он ожидал, что она или возмутится, или обидится, или окажется, что она просто спала сидя, а он ее разбудил... Но она смотрела на него растерянно и как будто даже испуганно. «Что я сделала не так?!»

Черт.

— Прости, — он поднялся, подошел ближе и сел на пол рядом. — Я не то хотел сказать.

— Если они начнут нас вытаскивать, — тихо сказала она, не глядя ему в лицо, — лучше будет, если кто-то останется бодрствовать.

— Когда они начнут нас вытаскивать, — мягко перебил Беллами, — Рейвен сперва разбудит нас вызовом по рации, и, уверяю тебя, мы оба от ее крика проснемся.

— Я не хотела тебе мешать.

— Ты и не мешала, забудь. Я сам. — Беллами вдруг понял, что должен сказать, чтобы в ее глазах больше никогда не возникало этой испуганной растерянности, чтобы она не стремилась перерезать себе глотку просто потому, что не считала себя важной. Чтобы она не сделала его своим очередным королем. — Я большой мальчик, Эхо. За мной не надо следить, меня не надо охранять, я не нуждаюсь в тени, готовой убить или умереть за меня. Мне не нужен телохранитель. А здесь, на Кольце, нам не нужен и шпион.

С каждым его «не нужен» Эхо словно каменела. Чтобы она не ушла в себя раньше, чем он договорит, Беллами взял ее безвольную руку в свою, сжал пальцы и добился, чтобы она все-таки посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Мне нужен друг. Не один. Все вы. Каждый из вас. Нас так мало здесь, Эхо. Слишком мало, чтобы изображать королей и прислужников. Я и на Земле не умел в это играть, а уж тут...

— Я не играю.

— Я знаю. Но для меня все это и неловко, и не нужно, и несерьезно. Для меня серьезно то, что космос большой, Земля огромна, Кольцо — просто кусок металла, а нас очень мало, и мы — это все, что у нас есть. Здесь мы все одинаково важные, понимаешь? Рейвен и Монти — наш мозг, Харпер — наши руки, я, так и быть, сердце, раз уж так вышло, Эмори — наша любовь к жизни, ты — наша сила, Джон... — Он слегка запнулся, потому что Мерфи мог быть и Рейвен, и Харпер, и Эхо, и Эмори, и им, Беллами, но нашел нужное довольно быстро: — Джон — наше равновесие и трезвый рассудок. Мы все тут нужные и важные.

Эхо мотнула головой, не отнимая, все же, руки.

— Ты красиво говоришь, Беллами. Но вы тут как дома. Эмори... она с Джоном. Она тоже дома. А я... Я могла быть с тобой той, кем я была всю жизнь, приносить пользу так, как умею. Но ты и это у меня отбираешь.

— Ничего я не отбираю!

— Ты так и не начал мне доверять, да? Может, никогда и не будешь, как ты тогда и сказал. Значит, я не смогу...

— Мало ли, что я сказал! — Беллами помнил, что говорил ей перед отлетом. Но тогда все было иначе. Тогда он ничего о ней не знал, кроме того, что она дважды его предавала, и еще того, что оставить ее умирать он не мог, потому что предатель Эхо или нет, но она была человеком, которого он мог спасти. — Я тоже могу вспомнить, что когда-то мне говорила соседка по клеткам, плюясь мне в физиономию.

А вот теперь вспыхнула она. Да, на фоне всего, что тут было сказано про Командира и «хочу сдохнуть за тебя», это воспоминание вряд ли было приятным.

— Ты был врагом для меня! Врагом для моей королевы.

— Так для тебя или для королевы? — прищурился Беллами, против воли заводясь. — Ты определись! Потому что тут и сейчас только ты решаешь, кто тебе друг, а кто враг.

— Ты — мой Командир. Хочешь ты того или нет, — устало сказала она и попыталась выдернуть руку. — Я определилась.

— И я. — Раздражение схлынуло так же быстро, как и накатило, и Беллами не выпустил ее ладонь, сильнее сжав свою. — Там, на Земле, ты тоже была врагом мне и моим людям. Но здесь и сейчас ты одна из нас. Если ты не заметила, так считают все, кроме тебя самой. Здесь и сейчас ты мой друг. — Он не удержался от улыбки: — И я рад, что ты пошла сюда, хотя еще часа три назад дико злился, что ты это сделала.

— Я предлагала избавить тебя от лишних легких!

— Я злился потому, что ты зря рисковала жизнью, когда сунулась за мной. Потому что чувствовал, что если ты погибнешь, виноват в этом буду я. Неважно, — отмахнулся он, когда Эхо открыла рот для возражений. — Сейчас я рад, что мы тут сидим и разговариваем. С тобой было трудно говорить там, — кивнул он в сторону двери. — Да я и не знал — как. Ты вот не представляешь себе жизнь обычных людей, а мне трудно было представить жизнь воина Азгеды, и с какой стороны к тебе подойти можно — тоже.

— Теперь представил?

— Нет. Но теперь я знаю, как с тобой говорить.

— И как?

— Словами! — засмеялся он. — Как со всеми.

Эхо улыбнулась в ответ, а потом и рассмеялась, наверное, впервые за эти два месяца. А может и вообще впервые на его памяти.

Скрежет, раздавшийся со стороны разрушенного коридора, заставил их умолкнуть. Пол отсека мелко завибрировал, и Эхо, так и не отнявшая руки, сжала пальцы сильнее. Беллами потянулся за рацией, но его опередили:

— Простите, если помешал. Мы думали, вы отдыхаете.

— Блин, Мерфи! — рявкнул Беллами, спохватился, что его не слышат, надавил кнопку связи и повторил: — Твою мать, Джон! А нельзя было наоборот, сперва сказать, а потом трясти нас?

— Можно, но Рейвен занята, а я люблю сюрпризы, — довольно отозвался тот. — Согласись, так прикольнее?

— Я выйду отсюда и первым делом набью тебе морду, приколист! — ответил Беллами и опустил рацию.

— Непременно, моя морда успела соскучиться по твоим кулакам, — довольная ухмылка из голоса Мерфи так и не исчезла. — А теперь не мешай работать, это вам не кнопочки нажимать.

— Я следующим пойду, угомонись ты с кнопочками! — Монти звучал куда менее довольно.

— Мы тянули жребий, — сообщил Мерфи явно для тех, кто отсутствовал при жеребьевке. — Мне тут везет несколько больше, чем на Земле. Все, отстаньте! — И рация умолкла. Можно подумать, кто-то к нему приставал.

— Они расчищают подход к двери с той стороны, — пояснил Беллами Эхо, и она заметно расслабилась. — Правда, не знаю, что нам это даст, но, наверное, у них есть план.

Следующие пару часов за дверями отсека работали попеременно Монти, Харпер и Мерфи. Первые двое большую часть времени молчали, отвлекаясь только на приветствия и сообщения о проблемах и удачах, зато Мерфи трепался почти без перерыва все свои три раза по пятнадцать минут, и только прямая просьба Беллами заткнуться и дать Эхо поспать смогла заставить его умолкнуть.

Наконец на связь вышла Рейвен и сообщила, что после всех обсуждений, обдумываний и расчетов у них есть только один план, безумный и рискованный, но иначе никак. Беллами бросил взгляд на Эхо, та решительно кивнула, даже не спросив — какой план-то? И он с ней согласился — а что, разве у них есть варианты? Безумно и рискованно, а как иначе. По-другому у них не бывает.

— Вам придется открыть двери, — сказала Рейвен и замолчала, давая им время осмыслить.

Безумие как оно есть. Риск? Какой риск, о чем вы. Просто самоубийство. Подумаешь.

— Я сниму блокировку, вы откроете дверь изнутри, а потом снова закроете. Если сделать все быстро, мы сумеем потом нагнать воздух принудительно, восстановить давление, и вы сможете подготовиться.

— Что сделать быстро? — севшим голосом спросила Эхо, и Беллами мысленно малодушно поблагодарил, что она его опередила, и это не его голос прозвучал так испуганно.

— Спокойно. Если вы будете хорошо держаться, вас не вынесет. А если Белл будет в состоянии удержаться одной рукой, а второй принять костюмы с кислородными баллонами, то потом вы сможете их надеть и вернуться к нам.

— Костюмы химзащиты? — отлично, успел справиться с голосом. — Считаешь, они помогут?

— Считаю, что и без костюма в космосе можно продержаться несколько секунд. А в герметичных костюмах с помощью того, кто придет за вами, мы сможем перетащить вас к шлюзу и за чуть большее время. Ну, раздует вас немножко изнутри, переживете. Есть шанс, что костюм выдержит и его не успеет разорвать. Да если и прорвет. Успеем вытащить.

Оптимистично. Но они правы — а как еще. Скафандр у них только один. Шаттлов, способных подлететь и состыковаться с их перекрученным отсеком, нет в природе. Восстанавливать коридор, разрушенный осколком — нереально, даже если бы были материалы и инструменты. Вариантов нет.

— Да, согласен. Это сработает, — сказал он вслух, проглотив промежуточные размышления, чтобы не засорять эфир — Рейвен и ребята и так в курсе, а Эхо незачем знать о том, что хуже этого только действительно вообще без костюмов выпрыгнуть. Меньше знаешь — спокойнее выходить в космос.

Эхо слушала внимательно, когда он объяснял, что и как им надо будет делать, кивала и даже, когда он сказал, что из отсека все будет вылетать, едва они откроют дверь, вовремя напомнила о том самом жизненно необходимом им блоке управления, за которым они пришли. При ударе Беллами его прикрыл, и надеялся, что тот не поврежден. Было бы обидно пройти через все это зря. Однако при открытии дверей в открытый космос прибором стоило озаботиться отдельно, закрепив понадежнее... Раз Эхо была в состоянии все это сообразить, значит — слушала внимательно и правда понимала, что он говорит. Она была спокойна, сосредоточена, но Беллами видел, что она боится — побледневшее лицо, расширенные зрачки, слишком твердо сжатые губы... он сам так их сжимал, когда чувствовал, что иначе они будут трястись.

— Я буду у самой двери втаскивать груз, а тебе придется открыть створки и закрыть, как только груз будет внутри. Сможешь?

Эхо молча кивнула, потом озвучила почти ровным голосом:

— Конечно. Я умею нажимать на кнопочки.

— Вот и умница, — вырвалось у него, как для Октавии в детстве. Тут же показалось, что Эхо сейчас вскинется — что за сюсюкание с воином Азгеды, — но она лишь вздохнула и неуверенно улыбнулась, так что ему захотелось еще и ободряюще провести рукой по ее встрепанным волосам, однако вот от этого лучше было воздержаться, что он и сделал.

После расчистки в небольшое смотровое окно двери был виден не только загнувшийся внутрь покореженный металл, который невозможно было убрать, но и то, что осталось от коридора. Было жутковато видеть остатки пола, кусок обшивки стены, какие-то провода и шланги, металлические трубы, обрывающиеся в никуда на фоне равнодушного черного неба и звезд.

— Там смерть, — вдруг сказала Эхо, стоя рядом, тоже вглядываясь в жутковатый пейзаж. — Но это красиво.

— У тебя интересное чувство прекрасного, — не удержался он. Ему в этой мешанине огрызков и осколков части их и без того полуразбитого дома красота не виделась вообще никак.

Она смутилась и умолкла, а Беллами пожалел, что не удержался. Но переигрывать было некогда — в конце развороченного коридора со стороны ребят показалась фигура в скафандре.

— Вы готовы? — спросила рация голосом Мерфи. — Я уже в пути.

Эхо кивнула и решительно отошла к приготовленному для нее месту, где было удобно держаться за металлическую балку в вскрытой стене, и легко было дотянуться до панели управления дверями. Беллами надеялся, что самодельная система ремней безопасности удержит ее, даже если она не сможет справиться сама одной рукой. Для него они такой системы сваять не смогли — ничего, кроме торчащего из стены согнутого металлического стержня, на котором ремень не закрепить, около двери с нужной стороны не нашлось. Ему оставалось надеяться на силу своих мускулов да на ловкость Джона, который должен будет суметь передать ему сумку с костюмами так, чтобы ее не унесло вместе с воздухом и мусором из их отсека. Было бы проще втащить внутрь самого Джона, но прикрепленный к скафандру страховочный трос, который должен был вернуть их всех троих в Кольцо, не дал бы закрыться двери.

В небольшое окошко ему было неплохо видно, как Мерфи с плотно упакованной сумкой добрался до двери снаружи, ухватился за какой-то выступ в разломанной стене сбоку от двери, там, где по другую сторону стекла стоял и смотрел на него Беллами.

— Я на месте, давайте уже сделаем это, — серьезно сказал динамик рации под курткой Эхо.

— Я готова, — тихо отозвалась азгедка.

Беллами ухватился правой рукой за стержень так, чтобы изгиб хоть немного помогал ему не соскользнуть, и прижался к стене рядом с дверным проемом. Левой рукой он приготовился схватить ремни, которыми плотно обмотали сумку, — и лишь надеялся, что те не порвутся, и их с Джоном сил будет достаточно, чтобы втолкнуть сумку внутрь.

— На счет «три», — продолжил Джон, и Эхо положила ладонь на панель управления дверями. — Один, два... три!

Дальше все случилось так быстро, что Беллами не успел ни испугаться, ни разозлиться, ни как-то отреагировать на просвистевшую мимо них металлическую панель — чуть правее, и его бы вынесло с рассеченной головой прямо в космос, — ни почувствовать боль от впившегося в ладонь ремня. Им руководило только одно: примитивный хватательный рефлекс. Втянуть внутрь довольно объемный тюк за не самую удобную на свете ручку, сопротивляясь потоку воздуха, уносящего прочь все, что не было закреплено, даже с помощью Мерфи оказалось не так-то просто, но он не выпустил ремни, а Эхо вовремя закрыла створки, не медля ни секунды, едва край тюка переполз порог.

Некоторое время в глазах Беллами было темно, а потом он смог вдохнуть полной грудью и зрение вернулось, вместе с ощущением боли в вывернутой руке, которой он все еще цеплялся за импровизированный поручень, и с резью впившегося в другую ладонь ремня от сумки с костюмами. Заодно к нему вернулся слух, и он услышал нервную Рейвен и задыхающегося Мерфи, которые, наплевав на очередность в эфире, почти кричали наперебой:

— Беллами! Эхо! Отзовитесь! Все в порядке? Вы в порядке?

— Все в порядке, — услышал Беллами голос Эхо — она смогла, наконец, достать рацию из внутреннего кармана куртки. — Сейчас распакуем, оденемся и свяжемся с вами.

Она дождалась ответов ребят и отключила рацию. А Беллами смог, наконец, расслабить пальцы, стиснутые на гладком металле, и отцепиться от стержня в стене. Отпустить сумку он все еще не решался. Не потому, что боялся, что она улетит, а потому что ему казалось, будто только этот ремень и удерживает его ладонь целой, не разваливающейся на две части.

Эхо подошла, присела рядом, молча помогла приподняться и прислониться к стене и только после этого настойчиво разжала его мертвую хватку. Откуда-то вытащила кусок ткани, так же молча быстро наложила тугую повязку на рассеченную кожу.

— Ты сможешь это сделать сейчас, или отпустим Мерфи, попробуем позже? — негромко спросила она.

Что, у него такой дохлый вид?!

— Мы сделаем это сейчас, — разжал наконец губы Беллами. — Я в норме.

Она удовлетворенно кивнула и отвернулась к сумке. Ремни не поддавались, и она попросила обратно свой кинжал. Беллами неловкими пальцами вытащил его из-за пояса, протянул ей и только потом вспомнил, почему забрал у нее оружие. Но теперь об этом можно было не волноваться. Она снова больше не стремится умереть.

Путешествие в неуклюжих костюмах на манер надувных шаров, которые тянут на веревочке, запомнилось Беллами очень смутно. Отчетливо он помнил только расширенные глаза Эхо, которые словно пытались успеть поглотить всю вселенную, так жадно она смотрела на открытое небо в огромном разломе бывшего коридора Кольца. А Беллами только оказавшись в шлюзе осознал, что впервые выходил в открытый космос и ничего из этого приключения не запомнил, кроме огромных глаз Эхо за медленно запотевающим стеклом шлема, наполненных звездами.

В шлюзе, когда давление поднялось достаточно, чтобы они смогли сами передвигаться в медленно сдувающихся костюмах — выдержавших и не лопнувших по швам! — первым, что обрушилось на еще затуманенное сознание Беллами, была неожиданно сильная хватка закованных в белый скафандр рук Мерфи, который вцепился в его плечи в неловком и неудобном объятии. Шлемы они еще не сняли, и было очень странно видеть его непривычно взволнованное лицо так близко, сквозь легкую дымку конденсата на стеклянном забрале. Губы Мерфи шевелились, и когда стекла их шлемов соприкоснулись, Беллами услышал как будто издалека:

— ... но в следующий раз просто пристрелю, чтобы не мучился сам и не мучил нас!

А ты думал, он тебе там в любви признается?

От неожиданности он замер, а потом засмеялся, не в силах остановиться. Джон понял и тоже просиял, той редкой улыбкой — настоящей, светлой и открытой, — которой до сих пор он улыбался только Эмори.

Пока они пытались перестать веселиться, давление в шлюзе достигло нормы, и внутренние створки разъехались, впуская остальных. Беллами хотел было спросить, а кто же остался дежурить в главном зале, но это был дурацкий вопрос, потому что сейчас они могли себе позволить обойтись без дежурных. Сейчас самое важное было здесь, в этом шлюзе. Здесь, где Монти и Рейвен помогали им с Мерфи отстегнуть шлемы и вылезти из космической брони, тут же торопливо обнимая их по очереди, здесь, где Эмори повисла на шее едва вынырнувшей из шлема Эхо — потому что к Джону было не подойти, да и не он пытался сегодня героически умереть, — здесь, где радостная Харпер, до сих пор не сильно проявлявшая какие-то чувства к азгедке, прижалась к ее плечу лбом, обхватив руками за пояс.

Едва выбравшись из красного панциря, Беллами вспомнил о самом главном, вытащил из-за пазухи спасенный блок управления и протянул его Рейвен:

— В следующий раз пусть пропадает, а то Мерфи обещал меня пристрелить, если я снова за ним пойду...

На этот раз смеялись уже все, но блок Рейвен деловито и бережно прибрала, что Беллами порадовало — ну хоть не зря все было.

Когда по внутренним часам Кольца наступил вечер и все потихоньку разошлись по своим каютам, Беллами зашел в бывший кабинет канцлера. Он привык каждый день хоть несколько минут проводить здесь у иллюминатора, глядя на проплывающую под ними Землю. Картина за толстым стеклом не менялась уже которую неделю, и смотреть на нее было больно, но все же это была Земля. И те, кого они оставили умирать. И те, кого оставили выживать. Наверное, Беллами больше смотрел на них, чем на планету. И сегодня не мог пропустить этот слегка мазохистский «сеанс связи». Сегодня, когда он сам чуть не погиб, это казалось особенно важным.

Он был очень удивлен, когда у иллюминатора обнаружил Эхо. Она прислонилась к металлической окантовке иллюминатора плечом и неотрывно смотрела вниз.

— Все вернется, — сказал он, подходя ближе. — И мы тоже.

Оранжевый отсвет делал ее лицо мягким и теплым.

— Раз ты так говоришь, — отозвалась она и перевела на него взгляд, а ему вспомнились звезды, которые он видел в этих глазах еще совсем недавно. — Но вернется не всё. Не все.

Роан. Кларк. Джаспер. Та беленькая девочка, подарившая ему одну из самых незабываемых ночей перед тем, как осталась с Джаспером и умерла. Джина...

— Зато Октавия жива. — Эхо немного заколебалась, но все-таки положила руку ему на плечо. Она никогда не сделала бы этого раньше, пока считала, что всего лишь телохранитель для него.

— И твои люди, которые с ней. — Беллами накрыл ее ладонь на плече своей. — Но пока мы — это все, что у нас есть. И мы вернемся...

Они вернутся. Время пошло. Им осталось прожить тут, на космическом Кольце, каких-то четыре года и десять месяцев. Или чуть больше. Но они непременно вернутся. Потому что все, что у них было кроме них самих, осталось там, на этой кошмарной прекрасной планете. И ради этого стоило возвращаться.


End file.
